


A Trained Professional

by Silver_Centurion



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual, M/M, Psychological Manipulation, Violence, violence kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Centurion/pseuds/Silver_Centurion
Summary: Whirl tries to teach Rung how to be the perfect lover--a lover of violence and mayhem!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really know where to put this lol. This was a commission for someone on tumblr and I wanted to share it. I'm not super proud of it so I would love to hear everyones opinion~

There comes a time in every mechs life when they feel like settling down. You know, popping out 2.5 kids and enjoying the last dozen vorns of their lives. It was a normal ideal. After all, everyone wanted peace at some point in this crazy world. Some mechs spend their whole lives wishing they had that kind of peace.

It was kind of boring in Whirls opinion. Who needed peace anyway? Settling down didn’t have to be boring but everyone always seemed to want to make it that way. There was a simpler, and much more fun, alternative then simply _settling_.

Why settle when you could make your perfect lover?

Whirl had found a perfect pet in Rung.

But Rung hadn't always been perfect. In fact it took a lot of effort to get him this far and frankly there was still more to go, but Whirl didn’t mind. Training was just as fun as the end result.

You see Whirl had very particular interests and particular needs. A normal mech wouldn’t be able to keep up. But Rung was adaptable. Rung was somehow able to keep Whirls interest and learn to get off on Whirls kinks. Whirl was always there to lend a helping claw of course, but Rung seemed eager to learn and was surprising the wrecker every day.

Like the first time they interfaced after a fight. Whirl had gotten into it with a local jerk and effectively pounded his faceplates in, and then immediately went home with a throbbing and leaking panel. He hadn't wasted any time and interfaced Rung into the floor, but something had been different. The smell of the fight still clinging to his metal and the glint of drying energon on his claws had sent him into a frenzy.

It didn’t stop until he had been completely satisfied. He had been rougher than usual, but Rung took it like the little trooper he was. Whirl was content to simply doze off afterwards but Rung had gotten curious.

He asked whose energon that was. Whirl had told him not to worry about it. Rung didn’t press, but Whirl could see those cogs turning in that pretty little head. Rung was by no means stupid, but he was never one to pry too deeply.

The fourth time it happened Rung didn’t let it go. Again Whirl had pounded him into oblivion as always, but the little orange jerk managed to get a word in edgewise when Whirl was sated and vulnerable.

“Whirl. Please tell me why you have…energon on your claws?”

Whirl had whined. Slaggit he just wanted to sleep.

“Some idiots from a local bar. What of it?”

Whirl felt those tiny servos on his shoulder. They dug in a nice spot and it made him groan with appreciation. He loved that spot touched. Then there was a mouth on his shoulder canon. Rung licked around the barrel like it was something more lewd than a simple canon. Whirls panel suddenly started feeling tight again.

He had ravaged him again but after that it was different between them. Every time Whirl had come home from a fight—either from attacking dumb locals for from genuine batter—Rung would be waiting for him. Sometimes he looked and felt primed and ready and that was what had first caught Whirls attention.

Even when Whirl wasn’t actually planning on fragging Rung, the orange mech seemed to anticipate it. Whirl noticed how Rung would hold himself when he came home covered in coolant and smelling of heat and rage. Rungs’ body language was obvious. He knew Whirl was hungry after a fight. He knew that if he sent the right signals Whirl would fly off the handle and give him the fragging of a lifetime. Whirl didn’t know whether it was for his benefit or Rungs own, but either way it piqued his interest.

So that gave him the idea of training with the end goal being to make Rung as receptive as possible. Every time they interfaced he would blow his processor while subtly introducing his own **preferences.**

Just get done with a sparring match between the other wreckers? Go frag Rung. Spent the day at the shooting range and come home covered in gun powder? Go frag Rung. It was a simple process and yet whirl found himself excited by the results. Just powering up his guns in the middle of interfacing sometimes was all it took for Rung to get his rocks off.

Once Rung had started reacting to the subtler methods, Whirl could bring out the bigger guns.

“What caliber do you think this in Rung?” He asked casually over the desperate gasps of his partner.

“I-I…I, um,” Rung gasped again and his spine snapped taut. The sybian between his legs vibrated consistently, his silver thighs quivering as they desperately tried to close. Whirl could see him trying to tug his bound wrists free from behind his back. He wouldn’t get them free. Whirl was a knot mater at this point.

“Come on Rung we went over this. You know this model because it’s one of my favorites,” Whirl sighed and fired the heavy weapon at a nearby lamp. It blasted the piece of furniture away and left a sizable hole in the wall. Whirl could see through into the washrack.

Rung yelled at the sudden audial shattering noise. His hips bucked violently forward but were limited by the straps on his thighs that held him onto the sybian. Soft electric crackles danced over the bots body and Whirl felt another wave of triumph.

“Oooo another overload already? Mmmm dirty little thing tonight, aren’t you?” he cooed and took a squat near the trebling mech. The traced the end of the steaming barrel over the glass of Rungs’ spark. It flared brightly in response.

Rung licked his lips and reset his vocalizer. It took a few tries, but he managed to correctly tell Whirl the caliber. Even told him the make and model.

“Hm little show off,” he teased and retrieved a remote from his subspace.

Whirl dialed down the sybian to a more tolerable level and Rung slumped in appreciation. Poor little thing was panting in a desperate attempt to cool his abused frame. Whirl could hear his fans working overtime. It was his third favorite noise.

Whirl offered the now cool barrel tip to the panting mech and Rung swallowed heavily.

“W-Whirl that’s—“

Whirl cut him off by shoving the tip into Rungs open mouth and pressed down on his glossa.

“Loaded?” he finished and couldn’t resist an evil cackle or two. “Sweetspark, that’s the point,” he said and let the tip slip out so he could wave it under Rungs nose. The smell of discharge was strong.

Rung hung his helm as Whirl let him rest. That was probably the only downside to Rung. Poor thing would get tired after only a little bit of play. It was worth it though. Whirl was more than willing to let the mech rest so he turned the machine off completely and undid the bots bindings.

It was a bit difficult to maneuver the limp bot over to the bed bit Whirl managed. He eyed the fluids coating the sybian and felt his tank flop over with hunger.

Whirls next experiment went a bit differently. Rung had been responding so well to the gun treatment that he couldn’t help himself. During their evening meal, Rung was chatting idly about something, and Whirl calmly laid his usual weapon of choice on the table with a heavy _thunk_.

It made Rung visibly stall, but when Whirl made no action otherwise he slowly continued. All the while Whirl was paying attention to the little orange bot. Rung’s optics would occasionally flick to the gun. Whirl could see his iris’ just enough behind his glasses to know they were looking at it.

When Rung started to add verbal pauses and stumble through his story, Whirl jibed, “What’s wrong baby?”

Rung gulped and said, “Whirl why is that on the table?”

“Why is what on the table?” He asked like a smartaft.

“The….the gun?” There it was. That was what Whirl was looking for. The faint blush that crossed Rungs cheeks and the way he suddenly couldn’t look at the weapon just made Whirl want to jump for joy.

“Because I want it there. Because I wanted you to know what your dessert was going to be,” he purred, and his optic cycled to a pin prick as Rung whimpered.

The remainder of the meal went like that/ Rung trying his best not to act too obviously aroused in the guns presence and Whirl wishing he had a mouth so he could show off a slag eating grin. It was just so much fun to watch Rung being molded into the perfect lover! So fun in fact that he hadn't noticed a subtle change in Rung.

“Whirl?” Rung asked and Whirl hummed in acknowledgment. “Would you…would you like to play a little?”

That caught the heli off guard for a moment. Rungs delivery was shaky but there was determination in those optics. It was the first time Rung had ever asked him this in such a way. How could he say no to such a polite request?

“Hmm of course Sweetspark, but you have to carry Ol’ Faithful back to her case. And be sure to open your panel while you do. I wanna look at ya.”

* * *

 

 Rung gasped as Whirl pushed his spike into his leaking valve. The soft mesh gave way to the large intrusion, and Whirl knew he would never get tired of how Rungs valve quivered so delicately around him when he just jammed in like this. He really should have prepped him more, but he couldn’t wait.

Below him, Rung buried his face into the mound of pillows he was propped up on, and Whirl didn’t waste any time. He started a punishing pace in an effort to calm the raging charge already coursing through his frame. Rung cried out and held onto the pillows in a futile attempt to ground himself.

“Oh slag baby. Slag I needed you,” Whirl grunted out and closed a claw around the orange mechs thigh so he had a better hold. His other set of claws just clicked uselessly at his side.

“W-What happened today?” Rung asked in between gasps. Whirl was surprised he could hold a sentence.

“Heh you really wanna know?” He growled and snapped his free claws around Rungs neck. He continued when he felt him nod. “You remember Blacklash?” Another nod. “I kicked his aft this morning.”

He’d meant to sound rather playful, but the memory of pounding that jerks face in came rushing back and went straight to his spike.

Rung yelped, but when he spoke Whirl swore he heard a smile in his voice, “D-Did he deserve it?”

That made Whirl laugh. Suddenly Rung was so cheeky and it was tickling him something fierce.

“Deserve it? Oh baby did he ever. He ran his mouth for the last time. Got tired of it. Decided to show him what happens when you piss off the wrong wrecker. Wanna know what I did to him?” He growled and pulled Rung up just enough that he could see his face.

Rungs face was flushed, but his uncovered optics looked hazy as he nodded and said, “W-What….what did you do?”

Whirls thrusts slowed to more of a grind and he lowered his voice so Rung had to strain to hear.

“I told him that if he said one more word, I was going to bash his face in, but he kept on talking. Know what I did? Yeah I was true to my word and I bashed his face in. Little fragger acted all surprised like I wouldn’t really do it. We went at it then. For a small jet he kinda packs a wallop. Almost even had trouble for a little while there. Wasn’t too bad though obviously. I walked away. _He couldn’t really do much walking though_ ,” he hissed softly into Rungs audial.

Rung let out a series of small whimpers and bucked desperately up against Whirls spike. His valve clenched repeatedly, and he was making a show of trying to control himself.

“Did…Primus…did he bleed? Will h-he live?” he asked meekly but Whirl felt his valve give a hard clench.

“Oh he’ll live. Probably. Didn’t feel like wasting more energy on that tool. Made sure to leave him dented and bloody though so don’t you worry your pretty little head about that,” he purred and canted his hips downward. His thrusts stayed slow but now they went in nice and deep—something that Rung vocalized his appreciation for.

“Why?” he continued with a malicious laugh. “You worried about that idiot? Brought that pain upon himself you know. Don’t pity the stupid baby, it makes you look bad,” he said with a laugh.

Rung also made a soft laugh but it came out more like a mewl, “N-Not worried…just curious.”

“Heh I noticed,” Whirl replied with a contented sigh. “So nosey today. Got it out for me today? Why so curious?”

“N-No reason!” Rung yelped at a sudden buck. He was trying to play innocent but Whirl already knew it was an act. His training had begun to work better than expected. How kinky!

“Baby you're glitched if you think I’d believe such a blatant lie,” he said with mock disappointment. “You're picturing it aren’t you? His face all caved in. Spitting up energon as he tries to land a hit on me.” Another clench from Rungs valve. “Oh yeah you're picturing it! You should have been there to watch. Bet you would have gotten all hot and bothered right there just from the sight. Would you have let me take you right there? Right in the street?”

Rung whimpered and curled his small servos around the claw around his neck. “W-Whirl please…”

“Ohhh please what? Can’t take it? Come on use your imagination! I know you would have liked it. There’s an exhibitionist in there somewhere, right next to the kinky little glitch you’ve slowly become.”

Rung bucked his hips again in a silent plea for Whirl to go faster. Whirl was oh so tempted to grant his request but what would be the fun in that? This was the most he had gotten out of Rung yet, and he was determined to milk it for all it was worth. His own overload was even put on hold as he was more interested in teasing Rung.

And tease he did. Every plea for attention was ignored and Whirl refused to go any faster. An occasional tweak or pinch from his claws offered little relief and he knew that his words were driving Rung mad. He described is better detail not only the fight from this morning but also other tales of his angry past; a particularly bloody battle with his fellow wreckers was doing wonders.

All the while Rung laid there and took it, but he was by no means quiet about it. He yelped at harsh pinches and his insides quivered when Whirl described how he fought that day. His fans shuttered harshly and his plating splayed to expose the heated protoform underneath and Whirl desperately wished his claws were small enough to dig into the yummy looking seams.

Rungs valve was completely wrecked (heh) from the stimulation. Multiple micro-overloads coupled with the constant friction from Whirls large spike were really giving Rungs lubrication systems a run for their money. This berth was never going to be the same. Fluids decorated Rungs thin thighs and had made a substantial puddle under him and over the pillows. They had been going at it long enough for some parts of the puddle to dry, but it was quickly replenished when Rungs valve couldn’t hold any more.

A sudden high pitched whine of his name made him pause.

“Whirl please! I-I can’t handle anymore,” Rung sounded pitiful. Poor thing was done already?

“Aww whatsa matter Sweetspark? I haven’t finished my story yet,” he cooed and brought up a claw to trace the outline of the smaller mechs lips. He must have been biting them without Whirls’ notice. They were pleasantly plump.

Another whine and Rung gave a weak buck, “Please?”

Okay now he would really have to be an aft to ignore such a sweet plea for relief. And now that he thought about it, maybe they had gone too long. Rung deserved a reward for being such a good sport today.

“Hm okay baby. I’ll finish up. Guess we can save the story for next time huh? You’ll love the ending.”

He had to let go of Rung for this bit. He needed more leverage then the nerds body could provide safely, so he opted for holding onto the headboard and the blankets instead. Whirl could break and tear these and not feel bad about it later. Rung was another story. Despite his usual boasting or threats he really didn’t like hurting Rung. Okay maybe he did a little, but he would much prefer him to be intact.

Digging in his peds Whirl picked up the pace. Being inside of Rung for so long had left him over stimulated and close to the edge already. It wouldn’t take long, but to get the overload he wanted he’d have to be less then gentle. Rung responded beautifully even though he was probably sore. He needed an overload also, and by golly Whirl would give him a real one.

Their hips snapped together in a frantic rhythm as Whirl chased his quickly building charge. He could feel the electricity bouncing from him to Rung and back, and the loop of energy was building them both up at the same time.

When Whirl finally overloaded it was a total mess. His claws shredded what remained of one of the pillows and the fluids had nowhere else to go but out. It made a great sound.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Whirls depressurized spike slid out of Rung and back into its’ housing. Whirl sat back on his knees to admire his handiwork while Rung tried to remember where his limbs were. Whirl snickered as he watched Rungs gaping valve slowly cycle back to its original size—albeit quick a bit puffier.

“I really did a number on ya. You still online Eyebrows?” He cooed in mock sympathy. Rung would be fine after a hot bath and some sleep.

All he got in response was a tired grunt and it made him laugh. His little mech suddenly sounded so grumpy. Had Whirl finally teased too far? Yeah probably, but Rung had gotten off on it too. Whirl had felt him overload for real right before he had, so Rung had nothing to complain about.

“Don’t whine baby!” he chirped and flopped over onto his side beside Rung. “I think that was the longest time we’ve ever fragged. And we frag a lot. That’s saying something.”

Rung gently rolled over just enough for Whirl to see most of his face. He looked tired but there was a glint of satisfaction in those teal optics as he slowly came down from his post-overload.

“True…but I don’t think I will be doing that again anytime soon,” Rung replied in a soft voice.

“Pssh like you can resist all _this_ ,” he hissed and gestured lewdly to himself. “Besides you're the one that’s all kinky. Ain’t my fault.”

Rung rose one eyebrow—fragging cute eyebrows—and said, “Me? You're the one who has been making me this way.”

Whirl had already planned a smartaft retort but it got caught in his throat. He actually thought he had been pretty subtle about the whole ‘training’ thing.

“Wait….you knew?” he asked incredulously.

“Whirl, dear, I don’t think you know the meaning of the word subtlety. I knew about your interests in the very beginning, even before all of this nonsense,” Rung replied as if he was stating the obvious. This was new news to Whirl.

“Okay okay…wait. You knew? You knew I was a weirdo and just went along with it? And didn’t say anything?”

Rung looked a bit shy. “It wasn’t like I had much of a say. You enjoyed it, and I was more than happy to enjoy it with you. Although to be honest I wasn’t expecting to…erm…like it this much. I may be ‘playing along’ but I want you to know that I really do enjoy it.”

Rung actually liked it? Part of Whirl was stunned that someone could actually get off on the same things as him without any mental changing, and another part of him was kind of horny again. Here was Rung, a relatively soft and cute mech, getting off on violence and getting wet at the sound of a gunshot. This whole time Whirl had been convinced that he was just really good at this whole thing. Maybe he actually sucked and Rung was the one doing all of the work? Either way he felt oddly contented by it. It was freeing to know that Rung liked this junk too.

“Huh…I uh…thought I was doing a good job,” he said genuinely and Rung laughed.

“Trust me; you are doing a good job. I had no interest in guns whatsoever before we met. Your techniques may not be subtle, but they are effective. The positive association was really a good idea.”

“Yeah well…you're just easy to mess with. Sexy fragger,” he said suddenly annoyed. Rung was always so cool. Even when he was hot he was cool!

That got him another laugh from Rung. This one sounded tired, and the orange mech used what was left of his strength to scoot closer and curl up against Whirls abdomen just under his cockpit.

“What are you doing? I’m not done complaining.”

“Can’t that also wait for tomorrow? Whirl I am thoroughly fragged and would love to sleep. Please?” he asked in that sweet voice of his.

“….okay fine. But when we wake up you and I are going to have a serious chat about how much of a freak you are.”


End file.
